Requiem de Mayo
by Tilja
Summary: Meilin conoce a Ryusuke Kobayashi cuando tiene que ir a vivir a la casa de los Hiragizawa y ahora están por casarse. Pero algo peligroso acecha entre los árboles y Meilin deberá descubrirlo antes de que se lleve lo más importante para ella.
1. Llegada

**Llegada.**

El aeropuerto de Heathrow es el más concurrido de los cinco aeropuertos de la zona de Londres. Al ofrecer más de 180 destinos alrededor del mundo en vuelos durante todo el año y a cada hora del día, no es de extrañar ver a personas de todo tipo de nacionalidades transitando por el prestigioso y más requerido aeropuerto de toda Europa. La mitad de la Temporada Media atraía una variedad de gente del mismo calibre que el pico de la Temporada Alta, solo que en forma más calmada y pausada. En el área de la sala de espera la actividad era ferviente con las idas y venidas de las personas a medida que sus vuelos llegaban o partían, por lo que nadie prestaba atención a aquél hombre parado mirando la pantalla de los vuelos de llegadas desde hacía media hora. Sus facciones no eran nada fuera de lo normal en ese lugar tampoco, su cabello castaño claro reflejaba la luz del sol al tocar su cabeza de vez en cuando entre medio del paso de la gente, los brillantes ojos claros estaban fijos en la pantalla sobre su cabeza, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina para mantenerlas quietas. Hacia finales de abril la temperatura se hacía cada vez más cálida pero seguía siendo fría de todos modos, además de que nunca se sabía cuándo llovería. Y en su línea de trabajo tampoco era conveniente llevar un paraguas en las manos todo el tiempo.

Los minutos pasaban y por fin apareció la línea que estaba esperando, un arribo en 10 minutos. Se movió del lugar en el que había estado parado y siguió al grupo que se dirigía hacia la salida de la Puerta 7. Un semicírculo comenzó a formarse alrededor de la salida a medida que se acercaba la hora. Muchos de los que había allí eran de nacionalidad oriental, todos esperando la llegada de sus amigos y familiares al igual que él. Por fin el altoparlante anunció la llegada del vuelo de Virgin Atlantic de las 11:40 AM proveniente de Tokyo y 5 minutos más tarde, los pasajeros estaban atravesando la puerta y dirigiéndose cada uno hacia quienes los esperaban en el borde de la valla divisoria. Era alto pero estaba en puntas de pie mirando ansiosamente a la gente que salía. Al poco, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos colas altas sobre su cabeza a cada lado de su rostro salió por la puerta con su equipaje de mano al hombro. Sus inteligentes ojos oscuros comenzaron a recorrer a la muchedumbre reunida alrededor hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. El estaba agitando los brazos frenético en señal de reconocimiento y ella fue con paso firme y rápido hacia donde la estaba esperando para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenida. Te extrañé mucho. -Le dijo mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra sí.

-Yo también te extrañé. Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo. -Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Hacía medio mes que no lo veía y ahora intentaba reconocer todos los cambios que pudieran haberse efectuado en él en su ausencia. Lucía igual que siempre, ansioso, tierno, alegre, gracioso, y tan guapo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? -Preguntó dejando pasar eso de largo mientras ponía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se dirigían juntos hacia la sección de equipajes para recoger sus cosas. -¿Tu familia está bien?

-¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Todos están bien y el bebé es lo más lindo que has visto! Desearía que hubieras estado ahí, te extrañé demasiado. -Suspiró mirando su rostro sonriente.

-No podía ir, estaba en servicio, -se disculpó. -Además, ellos son tu familia, no la mía.

-Dirás "no todavía". -Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos al decir esto y él la miró con esa mirada amorosa que tenía solo para ella. -Se que les agradarás mucho en cuanto te conozcan. Es por eso que hubiera querido que vinieras conmigo esta vez.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? -El cambio abrupto de tema no era tan extraño como puede parecer. El joven hombre tenía un sano apetito muy normal para su edad y la comida era algo que siempre estaba en la superficie de su mente en cualquier momento. La chica sonrió ante esta muestra de cotidianeidad.

-Ya verás. Sakura me enseñó algunas nuevas recetas que te van a encantar.

-Me encanta cualquier cosa que tú prepares, querida. -Habían llegado a la cinta de equipajes y estaban esperando a que aparecieran las valijas. -¿Viste a tu madre? -Lo dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia pero ella lo notó y al momento sus ojos y su voz se endurecieron.

-No, y no deseo hablar más del asunto. Por favor no lo vuelvas a mencionar, Ryusuke.

-Meilin, se razonable, por favor. Si nos vamos a casar es mejor obtener la bendición de tus padres. ¿No puedes intentar ponerlo de lado y hablar con ella una vez más? Estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención. -Todo esto lo dijo lo más gentilmente que pudo, ya que el tema era algo muy molesto para la chica pero ella no dio el brazo a torcer.

-Fui a visitar a mi primo y a su hijo recién nacido, mi madre no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar como ese y si hubiera estado allí, yo no hubiera ido. ¡Y no necesito su "bendición" para vivir mi vida como yo quiera! -Contestó enojada. -Nunca respetó mis decisiones así que no tengo por qué respetar las de ella. Ahora se bueno y ayúdame con las maletas. Creo que traje demasiado. -Ya estaba levantando una pesada maleta de la banda y él tuvo que dejar el tema y ayudarla con los bolsos y ya no hubo más oportunidades para hablar de eso, lo cual fue un alivio para Meilin que odiaba discutir con él luego de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo.

Ryusuke la llevó en auto hasta la residencia Hiragizawa, donde ella se estaba quedando hasta después de la boda, momento en el cual se mudarían a su nueva casa refaccionada, el regalo de bodas que les había hecho Eriol, quien dijo que quería mantener a la pareja cerca para que entretuvieran a su esposa.

* * *

**NA: **

_Hola! _

_Esta historia es en realidad un crossover entre Card Captor Sakura, 20 Mensou ni Onegai y una tercera que no tiene nada que ver con Clamp y que quedará en la incógnita hasta el momento adecuado. Después de todo, esta es una historia de misterio. Desafortunadamente, entre todos las opciones de historias de no está ninguno de los nombres reconocibles para 20 Mensou ni Onegai, ni en japonés ni en inglés, por lo cual no pude ponerle el crossover que es tan importante ya que es uno de los dos personajes principales de esta parte de la historia. Es por esto que está únicamente representada por CCS esta primera parte de la historia. _

_La historia se va a componer de 3 partes distintas dadas por diferentes tiempos, y por lo tanto cada una de ellas tendrá un nombre distinto. _Requiem de Mayo_ es el nombre de la primera parte de la historia. Las otras dos partes estarán dentro de la sección de crossovers y avisaré en el momento en que estén disponibles. Como ya dije, gracias a que no hay categoría para el ladrón más importante de todo Clamp, esta primera parte permanecerá en la sección de CCS. _

_Espero que agrade este, mi primer intento de realizar una historia larga y compleja. _

_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _


	2. Introducción

**Introducción.**

Ryusuke era un detective extranjero para la Policía Metropolitana. Había llegado a Inglaterra hacía dos años, asignado a un caso internacional por su departamento de la Policía de Tokyo. La verdad era que lo habían mandado para quitárselo de encima.

Al terminar la escuela, Ryusuke había entrado al departamento de policía de Tokyo directamente con una recomendación del comisionado por sus excelentes habilidades. Era carismático, podía dominar cualquier grupo con sólo una palabra. Sus ánimos eran un ejemplo para cualquier oficial y tenía una forma de conducirse que le permitía tomar control de cualquier situación sin importar lo desesperada que fuera. Era trabajador y diligente, cualquier cosa que se proponía hacer la llevaba a cabo hasta el final incluso si nadie lo apoyaba. Todos tenían la creencia de que resolvía los casos simplemente utilizando su enorme fuerza de voluntad pero él decía siempre que era por el metódico trabajo policial realizado que el criminal terminaba siendo apresado. Jamás se rendía cuando tomaba un caso sin importar lo imposible que pudiera parecer, y sus colegas estaban seguros de que hasta podría capturar al fantasma de la Torre de Londres si se lo proponía.

Eran también sus extraordinarias habilidades las que lo habían llevado al punto en el que estaba ahora. Luego de años de constantes fracasos en la captura del Ladrón de Mil Caras, su jefe de departamento había decidido quitarlo del caso para intentar obtener resultados distintos por otros medios, con otra persona quizás. Esto era algo que Ryusuke no podía aceptar, estaba obsesionado con la captura del escurridizo ladrón, al punto que gritaba su nombre en cualquier momento y lugar solo para mostrar su intención de capturarlo, y esta actitud del departamento de policía fue como un gatillo para su ya estresado cerebro. Su obsesión se agravó sobremanera, al punto en que ya no comía ni dormía solamente para pasarse todas las horas del día analizando cada pequeño detalle una y otra vez para intentar predecir el próximo punto de ataque del ladrón. En contra de las órdenes expresas de su superior, tomó en sus manos seguir el caso en su propio tiempo y sin consentimiento de nadie. Finalmente había colapsado casi muerto por el cansancio y la inanición y en este punto su superior tomó acciones y decidió que lo mejor era enviarlo lo más lejos posible, a algún lugar en el que no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con el objeto de su obsesión. Así fue como terminó en Londres actuando de enlace entre la policía inglesa y la japonesa en el caso de un notorio ladrón internacional de guante blanco.

Todos pensaron que el caso lo mantendría ocupado por años. Nadie nunca se había podido acercar lo suficiente al criminal como para siquiera dar una identificación fehaciente. Siguiendo el consejo de su familia y de sus amigos, el muchacho comenzó a trabajar en su forma habitual en el caso y en poco tiempo había ya hecho asombrosos progresos. En dos meses había conseguido más información del ladrón de lo que la policía tenía luego de años de vigilancia constante. Para cuando pasaron cinco meses, el policía había incluso capturado al maleante, con lo cual había ganado el respeto de todo el departamento de policía y una invitación a convertirse en un miembro permanente del mismo. Al parecer la decisión de su superior había sido la correcta y la obsesión del muchacho parecía haber quedado en el pasado. Incluso el mismo Ryusuke decía que estaba comenzando lo que él llamaba una nueva vida.

Cuando ya llevaba casi un año viviendo en Inglaterra se presentó un extraño caso en el cual nadie habría podido cometer el delito, era físicamente imposible. Fue entonces cuando conoció casi por casualidad a Eriol Hiragizawa, un joven que parecía siempre encontrarse cerca de la escena del crimen y que había tomado cariño al detective muy pronto y lo ayudaba dándole extraños consejos que parecían encajar de alguna forma extraña con lo ocurrido. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hiragizawa con cautela, logró descubrir que la solución del caso era algo completamente inesperada e increíble. Eriol le insistía que la magia no era algo tan increíble ni tan fuera de lo común como él creía y lo guiaba paso a paso en la captura de su presa. Y así fue como logró capturarlo y ganarse una nueva promoción. Al mismo tiempo, la amistad entre Ryusuke y Eriol también crecía y era invitado continuamente a la residencia Hiragizawa, en donde la señora Hiragizawa le preparaba los mejores platos orientales que había probado desde que había sido transferido a ese país. Si había algo que extrañaba más que nada de su país era la comida. La cocina inglesa era suficientemente substancial pero no podía compararse a la completa y sabrosa comida japonesa a la que él estaba tan acostumbrado desde pequeño en el restaurante de sushi de su padre. Así que con el atractivo de una deliciosa comida y compañía agradable, el detective Kobayashi se convirtió en un visitante frecuente de la casa Hiragizawa y todos ya lo consideraban como parte de la familia y lo recibían como tal en el momento en que subía los escalones de entrada.

Era en esa casa en donde la había conocido. Cuando había llegado lucía triste y miserable, parecía una niña perdida en ese ambiente y no podía ser más que unos pocos años menor que él. Tomoyo Hiragizawa la había llevado directamente a su habitación apenas llegaron y Eriol le había explicado a él, que como casi todos los días había llegado para cenar con la deliciosa comida de la casa, que la chica era una amiga muy querida de su esposa que estaba pasando por problemas graves en su casa y se iba a quedar allí una temporada, y le pidió si de favor la podía ayudar a sentirse cómoda para ayudarla a recobrar sus ánimos. En el momento en que Ryusuke había posado sus ojos en el rostro triste de la chica, su naturaleza caballerosa había salido a flote y prometió a Eriol ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Esta promesa alivió un poco la ansiedad de Eriol, que estaba en realidad muy preocupado por la situación actual de la muchacha.

Meilin estaba resentida y amargada. ¿Cómo su madre había sido capaz de hacerle algo semejante? Había llegado a su casa y recibido la orden de prepararse para asistir a su ceremonia de compromiso. Meilin estaba completamente confundida y no entendía de qué le hablaba su madre. Aparentemente, siguiendo la tradición de los Li, su digna madre había arreglado un matrimonio por conveniencia con un adinerado empresario al que ella tal vez, si podía intentar recordarlo, había visto una vez en una fiesta exclusiva a la que su madre la había llevado el mes anterior y había, según su madre, hablado animadamente con él. Luego de esta fiesta arreglada, el magnate se había presentado ante los padres de la posible novia y pedido su mano, entregando una importante dote por ella como pago. Cuando le explicaron todo esto, Meilin estaba en tal estado de shock que no podía ni siquiera contestar y tampoco le llegaban las insistencias a que fuera a cambiarse para conocer a su futuro marido. Cuando se pudo recuperar lo suficiente, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave tras ella. Un rato después, la mucama comenzó a golpear en su puerta diciéndole que llegaría tarde, pero ella no contestó. Luego vino su madre y golpeó fuertemente la puerta ordenándole que saliera. Para estas alturas ya estaba tan furiosa por todo que abrió la puerta únicamente para gritarle en la cara a su madre. Al momento comenzaron una acalorada discusión acerca de la libre voluntad, los derechos paternales y las antiguas tradiciones en la que ninguna de las dos mujeres dio el brazo a torcer y el compromiso tuvo que ser cancelado hasta que la chica comprendiera su lugar y aceptara lo que era mejor para ella. Esto enfureció de verdad a Meilin y amenazó con huir de la casa si su madre no abandonaba ese espantoso plan. Su madre únicamente le advirtió que si no obedecía, las consecuencias para ella serían muy malas.

Después de esta discusión, Meilin solo pudo pensar en llamar a Tomoyo y soltar toda la historia en los oídos comprensivos de la otra mujer. Tomoyo la escuchó hasta el final en silencio e inmediatamente ofreció su ayuda y la de Eriol en cualquier cosa que necesitara y como primera medida le ofreció su casa para quedarse por el tiempo que quisiera si las cosas empeoraban. Meilin accedió a esta idea al momento, ya que no se quedaría ni un minuto si su madre no cambiaba de idea y se arrepentía. Tomoyo también le sugirió que se comunicara con Syaoran para que la ayudara, ya que él era la cabeza actual de la familia, pero Meilin no quería importunarlo en ese momento en que su primogénito estaba por nacer. Tomoyo argumentó hasta que logró finalmente convencer a Meilin de llamarlo y Syaoran fue en su ayuda inmediatamente.

No importaba quién hablara con ella o lo que le dijeran, la madre de Meilin estaba completamente decidida a seguir con sus planes y nada podía hacerla cambiar de idea, estaba decidida a casar a su hija con el mejor partido que pudiera conseguir. La madre de Syaoran también intentó hablar con ella pero sin éxito. Parecía que su mente estaba fija permanentemente en esa idea. Cuando Syaoran llegó intentó por todos los medios hacerla cambiar de parecer pero cada intento era más inútil que el anterior y solo lograban enfurecer a la mujer, hasta que su propia madre le ordenó abandonar el intento y volver a su casa con su esposa. Con esto Syaoran tuvo una discusión con su madre en la cual ella únicamente le dijo que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta el final y le ordenó que regresara a su casa. Sakura misma fue luego de Syaoran y en contra de los deseos de su marido por su estado avanzado, ella solo le dijo que tenía que confirmar algo. Sakura tuvo una entrevista con su madre política, de la cual salió no menos preocupada que antes. Todas las hermanas de Syaoran estaban del lado de Meilin y la apoyaban en todo lo que necesitara. Yelan había removido esa vieja tradición del casamiento arreglado hacía ya mucho tiempo de su propia casa y las chicas decía que la razón mayor para hacerlo había sido Syaoran, ya que sino él tendría que haber llevado a su esposa a vivir a la casa Li, cosa que él había hecho todo lo que estuviera en su poder por evitar.

Luego de intentar todo para hacer cambiar de idea a su madre y fracasar en cada intento, Meilin tomó la invitación de Tomoyo y, luego de preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, bajó a la sala y anunció a su madre que se iba de la casa. En este punto su madre no intentó discutir con ella, simplemente le informó que si dejaba la casa iba a ser desheredada y ya no la reconocería mas como una hija de esa casa. Este último insulto fue todo lo que necesitaba para irse jurando nunca más volver. Con ayuda de las hermanas de Syaoran, Meilin sacó las cosas de su casa y se fue al aeropuerto, en donde un avión la estaba esperando por órdenes de las empresas Daidouji. Al llegar al aeropuerto en Londres, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol esperándola y abrazar a Tomoyo y soltar todo el llanto que toda la tensión hasta ese momento había mantenido al margen.

Así era como había llegado a la residencia Hiragizawa, miserable, deprimida y resentida contra su insensible madre. Cuando sirvieron la cena, Meilin bajó a comer en silencio. Solo mostró reconocimiento con un leve asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al hombre alto que Eriol le presentó, quien también era un invitado esa noche, para luego olvidar todo a su alrededor y comer silenciosamente sin escuchar ni hablar con nadie hasta que terminó y se retiró de nuevo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, luego de haber descansado bien, ya se sentía mejor y bajó a desayunar con mejores ánimos. Eriol ya se había ido a su trabajo y Tomoyo la recibió alegremente e hizo todo lo posible para hacerla sentir mejor. Lo primero que propuso fue que salieran de compras inmediatamente, a lo que Meilin accedió al momento. Tomaron el auto y condujeron hasta Tottenhan Court, en donde lo dejaron aparcado para seguir todo el resto del trayecto caminando. Ambas disfrutaron de la caminata por Oxford Street, mirar vidrieras en Bond Street, pasear por Regent Street con sus ofertas, mirar todos los diferentes artículos en Covent Garden, para terminar el día comiendo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos del Soho con los brazos cargados de todas sus compras y bebiendo plácidamente sus tazas de té. Compraron todas las prendas de la mejor calidad gracias al impecable gusto y conocimiento del mundo de la moda que tenía Tomoyo. Ella guió a su amiga con paso seguro por todas las mejores tiendas y sólo compró en aquéllas cuya calidad consideraba sin manchas en lugar de ir a los negocios de moda como cualquier turista. Si sabías dónde ir, podías conseguir todo lo que desearas en uno de los distritos de compras número uno en el mundo.

Llegaron a la casa casi a la hora de la cena, cansadas pero con buen ánimo. Hoy también estaba el hombre del día anterior y esta vez Meilin lo saludó de forma más alegre y finalmente escuchó que su nombre era Ryusuke Kobayashi y que era un detective de la Policía Metropolitana, y durante la cena charlaron alegremente. La verdad era que no estaba tan alegre como se mostraba, pero ese día había decidido que pronto lo estaría, que se olvidaría de todo acerca de su madre y disfrutaría el tiempo con sus amigos al máximo, por lo que cuando Eriol propuso que Kobayashi la llevara a conocer el lugar ese fin de semana, ella aceptó ese plan gustosa en un intento de ser lo más animada posible. Estaba determinada a disfrutar al máximo, lo cual era muestra de que sus ánimos de siempre estaban retornando.

Ryusuke encontró a la chica más interesante cuando hablaba que cuando había estado silenciosa y decaída. Ahora quería ayudarla por su propio bien y no por compasión a alguien en problemas. Le agradaba más cuando era alegre y estaba agradecido por la compañía en un solitario domingo. A pesar de su popularidad, Ryusuke tenía pocos amigos, lo cual era debido probablemente a su naturaleza obsesiva, y los pocos que tenía estaban casados o tenían sus propias parejas de las que ocuparse, por lo que su tiempo libre lo pasaba mayormente solo. Esta era la razón principal de que siempre estuviera en la casa de los Hiragizawa. Eso y la excelente comida.

Debido a que no se puede ir de compras todos los días para mantener los ánimos elevados, Tomoyo ideó un nuevo plan para mantener la mente de su amiga ocupada. El segundo día que estuvo ahí comenzó a enseñarle a cocinar diferentes tipos de comidas. Habían sido en su mayor parte los comentarios de Eriol acerca de la cocina francesa y cuánto la quería probar en ese momento lo que había dado el pie a Tomoyo para comenzar a preparar los delicados platos y al mismo tiempo tomar a Meilin como su aprendiz para enseñarle a hacerlos. Ya que Ryusuke estaba allí todos los días para comer fue tomado por las chicas como el probador oficial de todos sus intentos (Eriol se había disculpado por no poder aceptar ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en ese momento) y por tener tan buena predisposición y desear ayudar a la chica extranjera, el hombre aceptó y comió todo lo que le daban estoicamente. Algunas cosas eran comestibles, mientras que otras no habían sido preparadas para su consumición, pero él comía todo y mantenía su buen humor. Esta interacción constante también ayudó a construir una fuerte amistad entre los jóvenes mientras se felicitaban por los logros y se reían de los fracasos.

Debido al hecho de que las únicas personas que Meilin conocía en ese país eran Tomoyo y Eriol y debido al hecho de que los pocos amigos que Ryusuke tenía estaban siempre ocupados en sus vidas, los dos jóvenes terminaban siempre juntos. Por esto, cuando Tomoyo volvió a su trabajo luego de una semana (ya que había tomado una licencia para ayudar a su amiga a adaptarse al lugar), no causó gran sorpresa que los dos terminaran pasando casi todos los días juntos y las significativas miradas que el marido y su esposa intercambiaban a través de la mesa pasaban desapercibidas para los dos jóvenes que hablaban animadamente entre sí.

Apenas dos meses luego de la llegada de Meilin la pareja anunció su compromiso, para total asombro de los amigos de Ryusuke y algo de sorpresa en algunos habitantes de la casa Hiragizawa. Como era de esperarse, Tomoyo estaba en la confidencia de la pareja y conocía sus sentimientos, lo cual le había insinuado a su marido. Pero fue una sorpresa para Nakuru y para Spinel el enterarse de un compromiso tan rápido. Meilin ya le había informado a Ryusuke por completo de las razones por las cuales estaba en Inglaterra, pero sólo porque el hombre insistía en conocer a su familia y obtener su aprobación. Había sido criado respetando las tradiciones y eso era lo que planeaba hacer. Excepto que este resultaba un asunto muy delicado. Meilin estaba decidida a no ver ni hablar con su madre nunca más.

Sólo después de un esfuerzo en conjunto de los tres lograron convencer a Meilin de al menos escribirle a su madre para informarle de sus próximas nupcias. Finalmente aceptó a regañadientes y le escribió una corta nota informándole de su decisión y de que no iba a cambiar de parecer. La nota fue respondida en forma de una llamada telefónica en la cual su madre la instaba a abandonar ese ridículo plan que, de acuerdo a su completa comprensión de su hija, solamente estaba ideado como ataque hacia ella y no había ningún tipo de sentimiento verdadero involucrado en tal ridícula decisión. Desde ahí la conversación se convirtió en una pelea, la cual terminó con la madre plantada en su posición y su hija cortándole la comunicación. Luego de esta última pelea, Meilin se fue a su cuarto a llorar de la rabia por el corazón muerto de su madre.

Unos días después de la llamada, los Hiragizawa y Meilin fueron invitados a Japón a visitar al hijo recién nacido de Sakura y Syaoran y hacia allí se dirigieron. Meilin quería presentarles a Ryusuke a sus primos pero desafortunadamente había surgido un grave caso de asesinato y hasta que no se resolviera Ryusuke debía permanecer en servicio, por lo cual se despidieron en el aeropuerto antes de que lo llamaran nuevamente al trabajo.

El viaje fue muy agradable y el bebé era adorable. Todos felicitaban a la madre por lo hermoso que era. La única cosa que empañaba la alegría de Meilin era cuánto extrañaba a Ryusuke. Desde que se conocieron habían pasado juntos prácticamente todos los días y esto era el mayor tiempo que pasaban lejos de la compañía del otro. Unos días después, los Hiragizawa se disculparon diciendo que debían volver a sus obligaciones y retornaron a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Sakura, con ayuda de Syaoran, logró convencer a Meilin de que se quedara un poco más de tiempo con ellos. Meilin estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Ryusuke, pero no podía resistir los ojos implorantes de Sakura y su insistencia de quedarse sólo unos días más. Utilizó todos los medios para hacer quedar a su prima, incluso puso a su bebé de excusa, ya que sabía que Meilin no se le podía resistir. Y así fue como Meilin terminó quedándose allí dos semanas y para ese entonces sus ansias de ver a Ryusuke eran tan grandes que ya no podían hacerla quedarse más tiempo. El día que regresó a Inglaterra, Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y con tal ternura en sus ojos que parecía que no la fuera a volver a ver en años. Incluso Syaoran le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando la dejó para que abordara el avión, algo que la chica nunca hubiera esperado de él.

Ahora que había regresado a Inglaterra tenía mucho que preparar para la boda, que se llevaría a cabo el mes siguiente. Meilin desde entonces ocupó su tiempo en los preparativos y ya no pudo ver mucho a Ryusuke porque el caso de asesinato del que estaba ocupándose cuando ella se fue de viaje ahora se había convertido en una serie de asesinatos sin un culpable tangible.

Desde que Eriol había regresado de viaje, Ryusuke había ido a verlo muchas veces para pedirle consejo acerca del extraño caso que al parecer ningún humano ni ningún animal conocido podía haber cometido. Resultó que en esta ocasión Eriol no pudo ayudarlo ya que dijo que este caso no tenía nada que ver con la magia pero que continuaría investigando el asunto por él. Ya había pasado más de medio mes desde que Meilin fuera a visitar a Sakura y Syaoran y la policía no estaba más cerca de identificar al asesino de lo que lo había estado cuando todo comenzó.


	3. Domingo

**Domingo.**

Llegaron a la casa y Meilin abrió la puerta con su llave mientras Ryusuke sacaba el equipaje del auto y entre los dos comenzaron a llevarlo hasta el hall de entrada. La casa estaba vacía. Eriol había decidido salir de picnic con toda su familia en ese soleado domingo y había dejado instrucciones a Ryusuke de quedarse a hacerle compañía a Meilin. !Como si necesitara de instrucciones para hacerlo quedarse!

Cuando hubieron entrado todas las maletas, Meilin fue a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la comida para su hombre. Le parecía que si no lo hacía él se desmayaría por inanición. Ryusuke la acompañó y mientras cocinaba, le iba contando de sus experiencias.

-¿Y cómo va el caso del asesino serial? ¿O son dos asesinos ahora? -Meilin preguntó una vez que terminó de contarle de su viaje.

-¡Oh, rayos! Pensé que habíamos mantenido eso fuera de la prensa. ¿En dónde lo leíste? -Preguntó enojado ante la persona que pudiera haberla preocupado con esos detalles del caso. La prensa había estado muy activa gracias a los cuerpos que aparecían en diversos grados de descomposición y consumición en diferentes áreas verdes por todo Londres y el hecho agregado de que había dos distintos modus operandi en los asesinatos. La policía había revisado todo tipo de teorías al respecto de quién o qué podía haber cometido los asesinatos, pero las piezas nunca terminaban de encajar para poder siquiera armar un perfil de lo que estaban buscando. Y ahora la policía también había encontrado ya dos cuerpos en áreas urbanas y lo había mantenido en silencio para no alarmar al público.

-Si te pones así no te lo diré. ¿Tienen alguna pista de quién podría haberlo hecho?

-Mas bien la pregunta en este momento es mas un "qué" que un quién. Sí, lo se, -dijo contestando la mirada de asombro de Meilin. -Es solo una idea, una corazonada. Nadie me creería si lo comentara de todos modos.

-¿Ya hablaste con Eriol?

-Eso fue lo primero que hice, de hecho. No tiene idea de qué o quién pudo haber hecho... todo eso... -Las palabras le fallaron al recordar las grotescas escenas.

Meilin escuchó el tono de su voz, atravesó el mostrador hasta donde estaba sentado a la mesa y lo envolvió en sus brazos por detrás. El la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

-Se que atraparás a quien quiera que haya hecho estas cosas. Siempre lo logras. -Dijo en cuanto pudo hablar, con toda la confianza del mundo en las habilidades de su novio.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Nadie va a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras yo esté aquí! Pero primero, me muero de hambre. -Y esta fue la señal para que Meilin fuera a terminar de preparar la comida.

Terminó en unos pocos minutos y ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio. Cuando Ryusuke estuvo lo suficientemente lleno como para tomar un descanso, Meilin dejó de lado los cubiertos y comenzó.

-Ahora dime todo al respecto, con todos los detalles incluidos. -Le ordenó.

-¿No puede esperar hasta después del postre? -Se quejó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Has estado evitando el tema todo este tiempo. Si fuera un caso común de asesinato no tendrías razones suficientes para no hablar de ello, excepto para no herir sensibilidades y sabes que no es este el caso. Quiero saber qué es tan importante como para que no puedas siquiera identificar quién lo hizo. -Lo miró directo a los ojos. -Conoces mi pasado. No puedes sorprenderme tan fácilmente.

-Eres una entrometida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Dijo algo molesto.

-¡Sí! Ahora comienza a hablar.

Suspiró derrotado y, como no encontró forma de zafarse, comenzó a hablar:

-Ya sabes que dos días antes de que te fueras recibí una llamada del cuartel acerca de un cuerpo que encontraron en Battersea. -Meilin asintió. -Después de que se realizó la autopsia, se dijo que el cuerpo había sido abierto por un objeto contundente, posiblemente algún tipo de cuchilla grande, y que las heridas de ese objeto eran la causa de la muerte. También había marcas de actividad animal. El cuerpo había sido bastante comido por animales pequeños probablemente.

Lo que no se dijo por órdenes superiores en la investigación fue que el hombre había sido abierto de adentro hacia afuera con algún tipo de navaja. Este hecho lo callaron porque era demasiado extraño en su misma naturaleza. Después de todo, era un objeto metálico afilado lo que lo hizo. ¿Cómo haces para cortar a alguien de adentro hacia afuera con un objeto metálico? Y el público se pondría histérico si se enterara, sin mencionar lo que haría la prensa si esa información llegara a caer en sus manos.

Después de eso, se encontraron 5 cuerpos más en similares condiciones en diferentes áreas verdes por todo Londres, con las mismas heridas y la misma causa de muerte. La hora de la muerte en cada caso varía y tampoco hay patrón entre ninguna de las víctimas que nos indique algo. Al principio pensamos que podían ser animales, pero el objeto metálico nos hizo descartar esa idea. Además de eso, las áreas de ataque son demasiado amplias y tendría que ser alguna especie animal que viviera en todas ellas al mismo tiempo y no encontramos ninguna que concuerde con la descripción. Luego pensamos que podría ser humano, pero si fuera humano, tendría que tener un patrón con el cual eligiera a sus víctimas y no había ninguno. Además, las víctimas son de lugares tan variados que tendría que haber estado en todos ellos y alguien debería haber visto a una persona así, pero no encontramos a nadie, ni siquiera un vendedor viajante o un vagabundo como para guiarnos. También hay que considerar el estado de descomposición de los cuerpos. Si los miras bien, algunos no estuvieron mucho tiempo en la tierra, y sin embargo todos presentaban gran deterioro por actividad animal, lo cual tampoco ayuda a la identificación del tiempo de muerte. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había animales salvajes sueltos en Inglaterra que pudieran provocar tanto daño en tan poco tiempo! Se informó al servicio de vida silvestre y están haciendo un rastrillaje completo de cada una de las áreas en busca de alguna evidencia.

Luego, hace unos días recibimos una llamada de un vecino del área de Clapham diciendo que habían encontrado un cuerpo tirado en un callejón en mitad de la calle Spencer. Cuando fuimos a investigar el cuerpo, vimos que estaba cortado de la misma forma que el resto de los cuerpos pero no había ningún tipo de indicación de actividad animal aquí. Además de eso, cuando el forense realizó la autopsia, se descubrió que se había utilizado el mismo tipo de arma para cortar a la víctima, pero que esta vez había sido cortada desde afuera, a diferencia del resto de los cuerpos. El segundo cuerpo similar a este fue encontrado en Hampton Hill. Cortado desde afuera, sin marcas de animales, tirado en la calle. Estas nuevas víctimas parecen ser obra de un imitador tratando de emular al Asesino del Parque, como lo llaman los medios. Pero esta persona parece no saber acerca de que el arma corta desde adentro del cuerpo, así que estamos tras la pista de este segundo en primer lugar. Es muy probable que lo encontremos pronto y podamos sacarle información para poder atrapar al asesino original. No creo que hayan tenido contacto entre sí, pero el hecho de que usen la misma arma nos daría una pista a seguir si conseguimos rastrear otras similares.

Y así es como están las cosas ahora. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber? -Le preguntó, luego de terminar su relato.

-Sí, gracias, -respondió tranquilamente. -Dame un minuto.

Se levantó y fue hasta la hornalla. Tomó la tetera y sirvió dos tazas de té que trajo a la mesa junto con sendas porciones de selva negra. Puso un plato frente a ella y otro frente a Ryusuke y se volvió a sentar.

-Ahora dime todo lo que omitiste. -Dijo con su taza entre las manos.

El se sobresaltó ante esto. -¿Cómo sabes que hay más?

-Si no lo sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar. -Contestó sonriendo. Luego explicó: -Dijiste que la pregunta era más bien un "qué" que un quién, y sin embargo diste a entender que están buscando a una persona en este momento. Si fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Eriol, significa que hay algo más que te hace pensar que no es normal, además de la falta de evidencia. Creo que hay cierta información que omitiste mencionar. ¿Qué mas descubriste?

-Tienes razón. En todo. -Suspiró. -Podrías ser un buen detective. ¿Cómo es que pudiste deducir tanto?

-Toda mi niñez me la pasé entrenando y aprendiendo magia con Syaoran. Aunque no pueda usar magia, aún así tengo todos los conocimientos teóricos que aprendí. Y lo primero que te enseñan cuando se trata de magia, es que debes buscar pequeños indicios y estrías de energía residual para saber con qué tipo de magia estás tratando. Si Eriol no sabe qué es lo que está matando a esas personas y aún así crees que no es humano, entonces tiene que haber algo más que hayas descubierto acerca del asesino.

A estas alturas ya no podía ocultarlo más. -De acuerdo. Dentro del cuerpo de las víctimas se encontró una sustancia fibrosa en la zona del abdomen, una especie de capullo, y ese capullo había sido cortado desde adentro por la misma arma que cortó al cuerpo. Parecía que algo había crecido dentro de ese capullo en el abdomen y luego había cortado el capullo y la carne para salir. Ese mismo algo comió partes del cuerpo antes de salir, comenzando con el hígado antes de abrirse camino al exterior. La persona debe de haber sufrido una agonía inimaginable mientras era comido desde adentro antes de morir. El forense no pudo determinar la velocidad con la que el ser comió el hígado o qué tanto vivió la persona mientras tanto, si es que sobrevivió, antes de que el ser abriera el cuerpo para salir debido a todas las marcas de mordeduras en toda la zona por el ataque de los animales. Es imposible determinar si la persona estaba con vida o acababa de morir cuando fue abierta. Todo lo que la autopsia llegó revelar es que fue al mismo tiempo. -Estaba mirando hacia abajo, perturbado por todo esto. -Gran parte de esta información me la dio Eriol, de hecho. Fue a la morgue y realizó lo que sea que hace y cuando salió me dijo que no había ningún rastro de uso de magia pero que podía decirme cómo murió la persona si eso servía de algo. En este momento no tengo idea de si sirve de algo o no, sólo veo que ahora hay cuerpos siendo cortados desde afuera como debe de ser pero con el mismo capullo destrozado en el interior y vacío.

Meilin había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato. Esperó hasta que él se recobrara para hablar.

-Eso significa que están buscando a un animal, no a un ser humano. -Acotó.

-Eso sería así de no ser por las cuchillas. Lo que se usó para cortar los cuerpos son cuchillas metálicas, incluso Eriol lo corroboró. ¿Qué clase de animal tiene partes metálicas en su cuerpo?

-¿Y Eriol dijo que no tiene nada que ver con la magia?

-Así es, dijo que no hubo magia involucrada en esto. No es ninguna criatura mágica ni nada que provenga del mundo mágico. Creo que eso en verdad lo tiene preocupado.

Ella podía creer que así sería. Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y no había cosa que él no hubiera sabido. Podía muy bien imaginarse lo molesto que estaría por no saber algo luego de haber sabido siempre todo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó. -¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Por como lo veo, si consideramos que las víctimas dejadas en la calle fueron obra de un ser humano, entonces tenemos que buscar a un humano. De ahí en más, no lo sé todavía. -Se encogió de hombros. -Pero una cosa sí es segura. Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo esto, lo capturaré y terminaré con todo, no importa lo que me tome. ¡No me vencerán! -Este pensamiento le hizo recuperar sus ánimos y levantó su puño contra el enemigo invisible, mostrando su resolución.

-¡Sé que lo lograrás, estoy segura! -Meilin dijo yendo a abrazarlo. -¡Y yo te ayudaré!

-¿¡Qué!? -Casi se cae del asiento. -¿Qué quieres decir con que me ayudarás? No estarás planeando tratar de resolver el caso, ¿verdad? -La miró desconfiado.

-Bueno, ¿por qué crees que te hice tantas preguntas? Probablemente puedo conseguirte información que necesites para ayudarte. Puedo darte una mano--. -Aún estaba hablando cuando él la interrumpió.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No y definitivamente no! No vas a ir por ahí metiendo la nariz en todas partes y poniéndote en peligro. Esto es un caso de asesinato. Quien o lo que sea que esté detrás de esto está matando gente y no voy a permitir que te conviertas en su próxima víctima por meterte donde no te llaman. Vas a mantenerte al margen de todo esto, ¿me escuchaste? -Estaba parado, agarrándola por los hombros y completamente serio.

-Pero tú vas por todos lados persiguiendo al asesino. Podría matarte en cualquier momento y yo no me voy a quedar sentada a ver cómo eso sucede. No quiero dejarte solo si algo llega a suceder. -Intentaba convencerlo pero él no se iba a dejar.

-Es mi trabajo. Juré proteger a la gente y eso te incluye a tí. Ahora prométeme que no vas a ir por ahí metiéndote en el medio y poniéndote en peligro.

-Me estás lastimando.

-¡Prométemelo!

-De acuerdo, -se rindió al fin. -No me voy a poner en peligro. -El aún la miraba sin convencerse. -¡Lo prometo! Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?

La soltó y se relajó.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que no soporto el pensar que algo podría suc--. -Su celular comenzó a sonar y él lo atendió. Su rostro se volvió alerta mientras escuchaba y se alejó para hablar más en privado. Regresó en menos de un minuto. -Lo lamento Meilin, tengo que irme ahora.

-¿Te llamaron del trabajo?

-Sí. Surgió algo y tengo que ir. Lo lamento. -Se disculpó. -Estaré de regreso para la cena.

-Pero es domingo. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Acabo de regresar. -Le rogó.

-Desearía poder quedarme, pero esto es urgente. -No quería irse pero debía hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no puede evitarse. -Suspiró. -Tendré la cena lista para cuando regreses. Nueva receta, te encantará.

-¡Eres la mejor! -Su rostro se iluminó y le dio un largo beso antes de ponerse la gabardina y salir.

Meilin miró el auto alejarse desde la puerta hasta que desapareció de la vista. Luego entró de nuevo a la casa para buscar un abrigo y su bolso y salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Consultó un mapa que llevaba en su bolso y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses.

-Es una linda tarde de domingo, perfecta para caminar. ¿Qué peligro puede haber si solo camino por algunos lugares? Además, tengo mucho tiempo. Estaré de vuelta para la hora de la cena.

Luego de decirse esto a sí misma, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Ryusuke había mencionado que hallaron a una de las víctimas.

* * *

**NA: **

_Cuando una persona obstinada te hace caso demasiado rápido, témele.  
_

_Hola! Ya para esta altura se ve hacia dónde se dirige la historia. Estos casos de asesinatos van a ser los que compongan la trama y mas o menos alrededor de esto se va a desarrollar la historia. Es por esto que decidí dejar sólo como introducción el resto de la historia anterior de los personajes. Hubiera sido un largo fic entero el hacerlos conocerse y enamorarse y la verdad ya de por sí esto va a ser demasiado largo como para también ocuparme de eso. Si lo hubiera hecho, esto pasaría de ser en lugar de en 3 partes a ser en 4. 4 laaaargaaaas partes. Igual creo que queda mejor así como está._

Con respecto a los personajes, ya fueron presentados en su mayoría. Todavía faltan un par que llegarán a su debido tiempo. Los protagonistas principales en esta parte serán Meilin y Ryusuke, ambos mayores de edad. Ya que pude, no trabajo con personajes menores de edad para darles más libertad de movimiento y no tener que preocuparme por las reglas de la sociedad. Así se pueden mover como y cuando quieran. Meilin en este momento tendría 21 años y Ryusuke sería mayor que ella por unos pocos años, digamos que tendría 26. Esto también haría que los demás personajes de CCS también tuvieran 21 años y ya tengan familia, como en el caso de Sakura y Syaoran. Y sí, el hijo de Sakura y Syaoran nació un 1 de abril, por si les interesa saberlo. No me pude resistir!  


_Ah, por cierto, vale aclarar que la escritura que utilizo para el nombre de Meilin la baso en la pronunciación japonesa del nombre. En la pronunciación que se escucha tanto en el anime como en los cd drama, el nombre es pronunciado a veces incluso omitiendo la n final. Esto es un indicativo de que es la última letra del nombre. Si la letra final fuera la g, el nombre terminaría siendo pronunciado Meiringu, o como mínimo haciendo hincapié en la n, como para indicar la continuación del nombre. Es por estas razónes que la escritura que uso para el nombre es simplemente Meilin. Además de eso, todo lugar en que el nombre está escrito está en kanji, por lo que si alguien quiere contradecirme, que me traiga la prueba de una escritura en furigana en la que pueda basarme para tener conocimiento de la pronunciación correcta del nombre en la lengua romana. O en su defecto, que venga un chino y me diga cómo pronuncia esos kanjis. Hasta que eso suceda, el nombre se queda como está._

Ahora nos adentramos en las acciones de los personajes. Meilin ya mostró su carácter y que va a hacer lo que le dé la gana. Si creyeron que fue demasiado tranquila y aceptó muy normalmente lo que le dijo Ryusuke, tienen toda la razón. La chica es inteligente y no va a quedarse quieta, sabe cuál es el punto débil del chico y lo utilizó. Ahora a ver en qué líos se mete. Pero el siguiente capítulo no va a ser de ella, así que tendrá que esperar. De acá en más la historia se desarrolla en el presente.

Seguiré con las aclaraciones que hagan falta en los siguientes capítulos.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.


	4. Entre los árboles

**Entre los árboles.**

Estacionó el auto fuera del área y caminó hasta llegar al sitio. Fueron varios minutos de caminata hasta que logró dar con el lugar rodeado con la cinta amarilla. La policía había hecho un perímetro de unos 20 metros rodeando el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo usando los árboles como postes para fijar la cinta amarilla. Un oficial le sostuvo la cinta en alto a Ryusuke para que pasara. Caminó hasta donde estaba el forense terminando su trabajo.

-No es una linda forma de despertar en domingo. -Su compañero, el inspector Grover, estaba bostezando ampliamente con un vaso de café en la mano. -¿Por qué no se pueden tomar un día de descanso en fin de semana como el resto de la ciudad?

-¿Significa que acabas de levantarte, Wally? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? -Conociéndolo, probablemente tirado en un pub hasta que lo echaran, borracho como marinero.

-Divirtiéndome, si tanto te interesa saberlo. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, te quitaría ese palo clavado que tienes en lugar de columna.

Wallace Grover era un hombre entrado en los cuarenta con un sentido del humor agriado y una visión cínica de la vida y de las personas. Había estado en homicidios el suficiente tiempo como para encontrar su trabajo aburrido y poco interesante, al punto en que había decidido dedicarse a la bebida y las mujeres para alegrar un poco su casa y su existencia vacía. Después de su primer divorcio había jurado que la vida de casado no iba con él. Después de su segundo divorcio ya había considerado el celibato. Este pensamiento solo duró hasta que la siguiente mujer bonita pasó por delante de él. Su visión acerca de este estado probablemente estaba prejuiciada por las pensiones que tenía que pagar. Todas sus ex al menos estaban de acuerdo en algo, era imposible vivir con él. Esto había llevado a que cada una en su momento se hubiera marchado con otro hombre y siempre lo dejaran varado arreglando los papeles legales y las pensiones correspondientes. Cuando uno conocía su historia se daba cuenta de qué era lo que lo había llevado a ser como era.

Aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera imposible vivir o trabajar con él. Ryusuke era un joven detective con una habilidad especial para resolver casos. Tenía muy buenos instintos, podía decir cómo se había llevado a cabo un crimen y capturar a su presa rápidamente. Era por esta razón que lo habían colocado como pareja del oficial más experimentado de la división, algo que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba. Al joven trabajador no le caía bien el modo de vida libertino del hombre mayor y el hombre de más edad detestaba a los mocosos engreídos que se creían más listos que el resto sólo por haber tenido una racha de suerte. Definitivamente no eran amigos.

En este momento, estaban parados mirando al lugar donde la última víctima yacía, una mujer tirada boca arriba, abierta y despedazada.

-¿Qué tenemos esta vez, Colin? -Preguntó Ryusuke, olvidando a Wally de momento.

-Víctima número 7, si ignoramos las otras dos diferentes. Mujer, principios de los treinta--"

-Yo diría 29. Parece que tiene calle. -Acotó Wally.

-Como decía, -continuó Colin molesto, -tiene las mismas heridas que el resto. El abdomen fue abierto en primer lugar y murió de las heridas ocasionadas allí, luego vinieron los demás cortes y por supuesto, los ataques de los animales comiéndose los restos. Igual que en los demás, no hay pistas.

-¿Hora de muerte?

-No puedo asegurarlo sin hacer la autopsia completa, pero yo diría que no lleva aquí más de 24 horas.

-¿Traía alguna identificación?

-No tenía ningún bolso ni nada que se le pareciera. Juzgando por las ropas, diría que estaba vestida de entrecasa, por lo cual es una persona de la zona o quien la haya secuestrado la sacó de su propia casa y no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse.

-Genial. Tómale una foto y la mostraremos en los alrededores a ver si alguien la reconoce. Es una suerte que esta haya conservado su rostro intacto, aunque yo le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo con esa nariz. Le hace un perfil horrible. -Wally estaba mirando el rostro de la mujer de costado.

-¿Quién la encontró? -Preguntó Ryusuke a los que estaban allí.

-Unos adolescentes jugando fútbol que patearon el balón lejos y cuando vinieron a buscarlo se encontraron con esta pequeña sorpresa esperándolos. Puedes ver el almuerzo de uno de ellos por allí -Wally señaló un punto a unos metros de distancia que los policías estaban evitando pisar. -Al menos tuvo la decencia de no arruinar la escena del crimen.

-Gracias, Colin. -Dijo, ignorando los comentarios groseros de Wally y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

Primero tenía que interrogar a los que habían encontrado el cuerpo. El chico que lo encontró primero aún estaba tembloroso y sentía náuseas, probablemente era quien había vomitado. Les hizo todas las preguntas formales y obtuvo las respuestas normales para el caso. Ninguno había visto a nadie en el lugar, estaba tranquilo, era un buen lugar para hacer deporte, pensaron que estaban solos. Eso fue hasta que encontraron el cuerpo tirado en medio de un grupo de árboles. Luego de eso, habían llamado a la policía en seguida. Luego de hacer que un oficial les tomara todas las declaraciones, Ryusuke se dispuso a investigar el área en los alrededores. Sabía que la policía habría hecho una revisión de la zona en cuanto llegaron pero tenía que asegurarse. Al momento se le unió Wally, ya no tenía más el café.

-¿Conseguiste algo más que lloriqueos de esos chicos?

-Todos dieron sus declaraciones. ¿Y por qué tienes que ser siempre tan grosero con todo? Acaban de encontrar un cadáver, no es algo agradable para nadie.

-Lo superarán. Para mañana será una gran historia que contar en la escuela. Su nivel social aumentará de forma interesante, son testigos del caso más importante de la nación. Estoy seguro que un pequeño shock como ese no los detendrá de compartir su experiencia con el mundo entero, en especial con la prensa.

-No tienes por qué decirlo de ese modo.

-¿Por qué no decir las cosas como son? No seas tan estirado. Esos chicos no van a ser tímidos frente a las cámaras. Es probable que tengamos que limpiar sus desastres. ¡Dios, cómo odio tratar con la prensa! -Dijo Wally enojado.

Ryusuke no contestó nada a eso. Tampoco le gustaba tener que lidiar con los medios pero no se lo iba a admitir a él, no tenía ganas de tener nada en común con Wally en ese momento. Continuaron caminando por entre los árboles buscando algún indicio de actividad humana que pudiera servir de indicación de hacia dónde había ido o por dónde habría venido el asesino. Como en las demás ocasiones, no encontraron nada.

-Esto es inútil. No se quién es el maldito pero debo admitirle que sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas. -Wally se paró en el lugar y se masajeó la frente.

-¿Ya te cansaste? Deberías ejercitar más. -Dijo Ryusuke mirando su abultada panza.

-Cállate. Tengo resaca. -Siguió masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos. Ryusuke estaba a punto de comentar acerca de su modo de vida, y ser respondido con comentarios groseros por sus esfuerzos como todas las otras veces seguramente, cuando escuchó un sonido de hojas aplastadas bajo unos pies.

Las manos de Wally se quedaron quietas y su postura se volvió alerta. Ryusuke se puso un dedo en los labios y le hizo gestos para indicar que rodearan el lugar por ambos lados. Wally asintió. Ambos sacaron sus armas y caminaron cautelosamente rodeando el grupo de árboles de donde había provenido el sonido. Escucharon otro sonido, algo que era pateado del suelo.

-¡Alto! -Gritaron al unísono al aparecer en el claro entre los árboles.

El lugar estaba vacío. Hicieron una revisión rápida del lugar completo y no encontraron rastro de nada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? -Preguntó Wally bajando su arma. Todo lo que se podía escuchar ahora era el ruido del viento a través de las hojas de los árboles y el zumbido de los insectos. Se alejó más hacia el lado contrario del claro.

-No lo se. Tal vez algún animal. -Ryusuke había bajado su arma y estaba revisando el suelo del lugar buscando alguna pista de lo que había hecho el ruido. Estaba revisando alrededor de un enorme árbol cuyas ramas comenzaban a unos 3 metros de altura.

-¡Al diablo con esos animales! Pueden salir a molestar en otro momento. ¿Pero dónde se fueron los malditos? Hacían suficiente ruido hace un rato. -Gritó Wally desde lejos. La cabeza le estaba taladrando y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-¿Volvieron a sus cuevas o a los árboles? Deja que el departamento de vida silvestre se encargue de eso. Yo también estoy cansado de ir de un lado a otro sin sentido. ¡Auch! -Se agarró el cuello.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Wally mientras volvía.

-Algo me picó. Creo que una avispa. -Se masajeó el cuello dolorido.

-Parece que este lugar está lleno de ellas. ¿Escuchas esos sonidos?- Estaba mirando hacia arriba nervioso, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba el nido de los insectos.

-Sí. Vámonos de aquí. Aún tenemos que verificar la identidad de la mujer y quiero terminar pronto. -Ryusuke había comenzado a caminar hacia el lugar del que habían venido.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Quiero irme de una vez. -Wally comenzó a caminar rápido y pasó de largo a Ryusuke.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan los insectos? -Le preguntó Ryusuke cuando lo alcanzó.

-¡Odio los bichos! -Aun caminaba rápido. -¿Y por qué quieres terminar rápido? ¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir? -Le preguntó con malicia.

-De hecho, sí. Meilin volvió hoy y le había prometido pasar el día con ella.

-Y llegó un cadáver a arruinar tu idílico plan. Qué mal. Por cierto, dale saludos de mi parte. Y dile que te haga aflojarte un poco. O mejor se lo diré yo el día de la boda. -Dijo abstraído.

-No estás invitado. -Ryusuke dijo con firmeza.

-Pero yo soy un invitado muy alegre, puedo dar entretenimiento en cualquier evento. -Intentó convencerlo.

-Sí, después de emborracharte, eso te lo puedo creer. -Negó con la cabeza. -Va a ser una ceremonia simple, sólo familia y amigos, y tú no eres ninguno de ellos.

-Estás rompiéndome el corazón, muchacho. -Puso su mano sobre su pecho e hizo gestos de dolor.

-¿Qué corazón?

-Bueno, una vez tuve corazón y me lo rompieron. Así que se podría decirse que tengo un corazón roto. -Dijo pensativo.

Ryusuke largó una risita. A veces casi parecía que podría llevarse bien con Wally. Hasta la próxima vez que se emborrachara, claro está. Pero no arriesgaría el arruinar su boda sólo por la posibilidad de llevarse bien con un hombre amargado. A Meilin no le caía bien de todos modos así que era fácil no invitarlo. Quizás tampoco le diría que le había enviado saludos.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen en el momento en que Colin estaba buscándolos para darles la foto polaroid que sacó de la víctima y se marcharon a preguntar por el vecindario, un trabajo que les tomaría el resto de la tarde.


	5. Al final del día

**Al final del día.**

El sol estaba ocultándose tras los altos edificios y lanzando largas sombras sobre las tranquilas calles suburbanas cuando la camioneta negra se detuvo frente a la entrada. El conductor abrió el baúl desde el asiento mientras del asiento de atrás bajaba un hombre de cabello negro y gafas que ayudaba a bajar a una mujer de cabello negro tras él. Nakuru bajó del lado del conductor y fue hasta el baúl abierto para recoger la cesta y la bolsa térmica. Eriol fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y esperó al costado a que Tomoyo le hubiera indicado a Spinel que era seguro salir y entrar en la casa, seguido de Tomoyo. Eriol fue a ayudar a Nakuru a descargar ya que ella luego tenía que llevar el auto hasta el garaje. Luego de que Nakuru se fuera en el auto, Eriol entró en la casa y encontró a los otros dos parados en el hall de entrada mirando las maletas que habían sido dejadas allí hacía horas, cuando Meilin llegó del aeropuerto.

Nakuru entró unos minutos después y los encontró aún allí, cargando las maletas a la habitación del piso superior, y exclamó:

-¡Llegó Meilin! Quiero verla, hace mucho que no hablamos. -Y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-No está aquí, Nakuru. Probablemente salió con Ryusuke después de llegar. -Dijo Tomoyo.

Nakuru se detuvo al pie de la escalera. -Oh, no pensé en eso. ¿A qué hora volverá?

-No lo se, pero no debería de tardar mucho, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Podrías llevar esta maleta grande a su habitación?

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! Perdón Tomoyo, lo olvidé. -Dijo corriendo a tomar la maleta pesada que Tomoyo estaba intentando levantar y la subió arriba.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y esta vez fue Meilin quien entró. Se dirigió directo hacia la sala del frente, pasando por el hall de entrada sin mirar ni notar que sus maletas ya no estaban ahí. Aún estaba molesta por su propia estupidez. Cuando había subido al colectivo, había preguntado por la calle a la que quería ir y el conductor le había dicho que pasaba por allí. Lo que había olvidado averiguar era si esa calle estaba en el distrito al que quería ir, por lo que una hora después bajó en Harrow sin la menor idea de en dónde estaba o cómo llegar a donde quería ir. Luego de lo que a ella le pareció una hora de hacer averiguaciones, descubrió que estaba efectivamente en el lugar equivocado. Ella quería ir a la calle Spencer en Clapham, a quince minutos del lugar del que había salido originalmente, y ahora estaba en la calle Spencer en Harrow, a más de una hora de viaje del lugar al que ahora tenía que volverse con las manos vacías porque se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Fue una tarde completamente desperdiciada. Se sentía como una estúpida. Es cierto que hacía apenas tres meses que había llegado a ese país, pero perderse así después de todo lo que Ryusuke le había enseñado la hacía sentirse como una chiquilla ignorante.

Aún estaba reflexionando en todo esto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Nakuru entró gritando.

-¡Meilin! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Qué bueno que es tenerte de vuelta! -Dijo todo esto mientras corría a abrazarla.

-Hola Nakuru. Es bueno estar de vuelta. -La voz de Meilin sonaba ahogada por el abrazo de Nakuru.

-Nakuru, déjala respirar, por favor. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como una persona normal? -Spinel había llegado detrás de Nakuru al oír el grito de la otra. Tomoyo y Eriol también la habían escuchado y ahora entraban desde otros sitios.

-Bienvenida, Meilin. Llevamos tus maletas a tu habitación. -La saludó Tomoyo cuando Nakuru por fin la soltó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, me había olvidado de ellas por completo. No deberían de haberse molestado, eran muy pesadas. -Recordó las maletas olvidadas ahora que se las habían nombrado.

-No fue ningún problema.

-Eso no importa ahora, probablemente tenías cosas más importantes en la mente. Saliste con Ryuduke y olvidaste todo lo demás, por supuesto. Una caminata en un día tranquilo del brazo de tu amado, qué romántico. Fue bueno que los dejáramos solos.

Desde que habían anunciado el compromiso, Nakuru estaba rebosante de ideas románticas y se la pasaba todo el día soñando planes para la pareja. Lo cierto es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para planear, ya que ni bien comenzaron a delinear los preparativos para la boda, todos tuvieron que viajar a Japón y dejar los arreglos para cuando la novia regresara. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, Nakuru se sentía con ganas de comenzar de inmediato. Spinel suspiraba resignado ante las locuras de Nakuru, y mientras lo dejaran fuera de los planes, por él podía seguir con sus locuras todo lo que quisiera.

-Eh... Sí, claro. Estaba con otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿en dónde está Ryusuke? ¿No se va a quedar a cenar? -Nakuru se puso a buscarlo con la vista.

-Lo llamaron de su trabajo y tuvo que irse. Dijo que estaría aquí para la cena.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -Preguntó Eriol.

-No lo se. Recibió una llamada de teléfono y se fue diciendo que era urgente. Nada mas. -Ahora que estaba recordando lo que había sucedido se sentía deprimida repentinamente. Trató de alejar la sensación para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, al menos primero te trajo de vuelta. Y ya pronto vuelve.

-Sí, -mintió. -Lamento que hayan tenido que cargar mis cosas. -Cambió el tema rápidamente.

-No te preocupes por eso. Este es tu momento y estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario. Solo déjamelo a mí y haré que todo sea espléndido para tu gran día. -Nakuru le tomó las manos al decir esto y luego se fue tarareando.

-¿También se comportó así cuando te casaste con Eriol? -Preguntó Meilin una vez que Eriol y Spinel también se hubieron retirado al estudio de Eriol.

-Peor. Estaba tan excitada con la boda que quiso casarnos ella misma. Incluso se puso a buscar varios cursos para convertirse en pastor y hacerlo oficial. -Las dos mujeres se largaron a reír imaginando eso. -¿Disfrutaste del viaje? -Preguntó Tomoyo en cuanto pudo dejar de reír.

-Fue muy lindo. Y el bebé es simplemente adorable, no puedo dejar de quererlo. Pero ya no podía quedarme, ya sabes, tenía que volver. -Al menos la risa le había hecho recuperar el humor.

-Y ahora tienes una boda que planear. Podemos comenzar con los preparativos mañana, ahora tengo que comenzar a preparar la cena.

-¡Cierto! ¡La cena! Casi lo olvido, le prometí a Ryusuke que le iba a preparar una nueva receta para cuando volviera. Sakura me enseñó algunas nuevas. -Se levantó de inmediato al recordar esto.

-Te ayudaré a prepararla, conozco casi todo lo que conoce Sakura. -Se ofreció Tomoyo.

-No, gracias. Quiero hacerla yo misma y darle a Ryusuke mi propia comida.

-Eso es muy lindo. Al menos te puedo ayudar con la receta en caso de que se te olvide algo. Vamos a la cocina entonces, yo también tengo que preparar la comida para mi propio hombre.

Luego de esto, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Estaban ya a mitad de la cena cuando sonó el timbre y Nakuru fue a abrirle la puerta a Ryusuke que recién llegaba. Saludó a todos y se disculpó por la demora mientras Meilin iba a buscarle su comida, la cual devoró apenas se la pusieron enfrente.

-¡Meilin, esto está delicioso! Más. -Dijo, levantando el plato.

-Sabía que te gustaría, -dijo Meilin mientras le servía más. No había necesitado ayuda para prepararla pero, como Tomoyo había predicho, sí para recordar los pasos de la receta.

Para cuando terminó su tercer porción, los demás hacía ya varios minutos que estaban esperando para que sirvieran el postre. Nakuru se levantó a servirlo.

-Perdón por dejarte sola hoy, Meilin. Te lo compensaré. -Ryusuke le dijo mientras Nakuru pasaba sirviendo los platos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Era algo importante.

-Pero me siento mal por dejarte sola toda la tarde. ¿Hiciste algo?

-Solo me quedé leyendo. -Dijo sin levantar la vista del plato.

Nakuru abrió la boca pero al mismo tiempo la mano de Tomoyo se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y la apretó significativamente. Nakuru la miró extrañada y Tomoyo le hizo un pequeño gesto negativo con la cabeza. Nakuru cerró la boca y siguió sirviendo el postre silenciosamente. Eriol miró a Tomoyo y le hizo un pequeño gesto imperceptible.

-¿Ocurrió algo nuevo? -Preguntó Eriol, cambiando de tema.

-Nuevo cuerpo. Esta vez en Surrey. Pudimos confirmar que la mujer vivía allí. Los vecinos no la habían visto desde la mañana anterior y todos dijeron que estaba en muy buena forma y con muy buen ánimo la última vez que la vieron. No han habido señales de nadie sospechoso en el área, de nuevo. Ahora comienza el papeleo de la nueva investigación. -Ya estaba perdiendo el apetito. -Eriol, ¿puedo pasar a hablar contigo mañana? Hoy estoy demasiado cansado.

-Sí, claro. Cuando tengas tiempo puedes venir.

-Entonces te avisaré antes de pasar. -Se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas? -Meilin sonaba sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy exhausto y tengo una sensación rara. Lo lamento, te lo compensaré. ¿Qué te parece mañana? -Dijo mientras contenía un bostezo.

-No puedo. Tengo que salir a arreglar lo del florista y el decorador. -Sonaba deprimida. -Y probablemente estaré muy ocupada toda la semana. Esta boda se está tornando en más problema del que vale.

-¿Qué? -Apenas podía escucharla a través de su mente cansada.

-Yo también estoy cansada. Te acompaño hasta la puerta y luego me voy a dormir yo también.

Luego de esto, Ryusuke se despidió de sus anfitriones y fue hasta la puerta con Meilin para tener una despedida más privada. Cuando se fueron, Eriol les pidió a Nakuru y Spinel que levantaran la mesa y permaneció en su silla. Su esposa aguardó hasta que él hablara.

-¿Podrías averiguar qué ha estado haciendo? -Dijo, una vez que la puerta se cerró tras los guardianes.

-Hablaré con ella en cuanto Ryusuke se haya ido. -Se levantó. -Creo que nuestros días de paz se acabaron, -dijo tristemente.

-Ya sabíamos que pasaría.

-Sí, pero es demasiado pronto. -Exclamó.

Se paró a su lado, pensativa, con la mano apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento. -¿Qué crees? ¿Antes o después?

-No lo se. No se cuál es peor.

-No importa. -Trató de quitar el pensamiento de su mente, resignada. -Como diría Sakura, "Todo estará bien." -Tomoyo trató de sonreír.

-Me pregunto si incluso ella puede creerlo aún en esta ocasión. -Dijo en voz baja. -Haré lo que pueda. -Concluyó, mirando a su esposa.

-Se que lo harás. Es sólo que quisiera que hub--.- Eriol levantó una mano rápidamente para hacer que callara y ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Se escuchaban pasos que se acercaba, luego los pasos siguieron de largo hacia la escalera.

-Creo que es hora de ir. -Le dejó un rápido beso a su esposo y se dirigió en pos de los pasos que se alejaban.

Eriol permaneció sentado por unos minutos mas, pensando. Había hecho de todo pero sin resultados. Había azuzado su memoria con todo lo que se le ocurría pero aún así lo que buscaba lo eludía. ¿De qué servía tener tantos recuerdos si no podía encontrar el que necesitaba? Una cabeza llena de recuerdos no siempre es lo más conveniente que se puede tener. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero sabía que todo estaba relacionado. ¿De qué otro modo se podía explicar que esos eventos tuvieran una sensación tan familiar para él? Como un dêja vú pero más fuerte, más nítido. No había visto nada como eso en su vida. Pero si no era en la suya, entonces... Aún nada.

Como Ryusuke había creído, estaba preocupado, pero no por la razón que Ryusuke creía. Estaba preocupado porque si nadie conocía la respuesta, ¿entonces cómo podrían resolverlo? Y lo único que sabía era que alguien conocía la respuesta, pero ese alguien no se había presentado a ayudar. "O entorpecer." Pensó. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Nunca antes se le había cruzado ese pensamiento por la mente. "Sólo un causa problemas." Quizás era eso lo que se necesitaba aquí. "Desastres donde sea que vaya." Eso apuntaba perfectamente a la persona en quien estaba pensando. "Están mejor sin él." No podía contradecirlo. "Pero es necesario." Esperen, ¿entonces en quién estaba pensando? No hubo respuesta. Otro callejón sin salida.

Se levantó de su silla frustrado y se dirigió a su estudio a terminar unas cosas antes de irse a dormir.

Se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta y Meilin dijo "Entra." Tomoyo entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Sabía que vendrías pronto. -Dijo Meilin mientras desarmaba una de las maletas.

-Bueno, tampoco hiciste ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la mentira. -Tomoyo se puso a ayudarla a desempacar.

-Sí, lo se, fue estúpido, como todo lo que hago. -Tiró unos pantalones a su cama. -Creo que sigo molesta y quería que alguien se diera cuenta. -Y sin esperar más, le contó a Tomoyo todo lo que había pasado ese día. Tomoyo la escuchó en silencio hasta que terminó de hablar.

-Perdí el tiempo. Hice todo mal y no saqué nada después de tantas molestias. -Estaban sentadas en la cama y Meilin había llegado al final de su historia.

-¿Por qué saliste a buscar al asesino? Ese es trabajo de la policía. ¿Qué estás intentando obtener? -Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Quería ayudar a Ryusuke. Quería demostrarle que puedo servirle de ayuda, no solamente quedarme en casa y esperar a que vuelva de trabajar. El dijo que yo podría ser buen detective, que deduzco muchas cosas. Quería probarle que soy útil.

-¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si estabas en lo correcto? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si encontrabas al asesino? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Si es humano, puedo arreglármelas. Es por eso que quería ir al lugar en el que mencionó que había atacado el imitador. Tampoco es que voy a ir a enfrentar al asesino, pero podría obtener información y volver con ella y Ryusuke estaría orgulloso de mí.

-O se pondría como loco de la rabia. Creo que Ryusuke tiene razón, deberías de mantenerte al margen de este asunto. Aunque tengas cuidado podrías meterte en muchos problemas. Podrías incluso acabar muerta. -Decía Tomoyo lo más amablemente posible.

-No le viste la cara cuando hablaba de lo que había visto. La primera vez que lo vi cuando llegué no lo noté, pero luego cuando habló de ello, su rostro cambió. Está más preocupado de lo que demuestra, lo se con sólo verlo y no me gusta. -Dijo con emoción. -Quiero ayudarlo, quiero hacer que sonría como antes, como si no existieran los problemas.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Tomoyo luego de escucharla. -Si estás decidida a hacerlo, entonces te ayudaré. Iré contigo. -Declaró.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Meilin pasmada.

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola. Si vamos juntas a investigar parecerá que es una salida de chicas normal y Ryusuke no sospechará. Podemos llevar la limosina y a mis guardaespaldas para estar a salvo y así poder ir a muchos lugares además. -Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban mientras ideaba planes para el dúo de investigadoras. -Estoy segura de que puedo conseguir información interna de los casos de unos amigos míos y podemos usar eso como guía para saber por dónde es mejor comenzar.

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu compañía? ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? ¿Qué dirá Eriol? -Preguntó todo esto preocupada por su amiga pero al mismo tiempo por dentro deseando comenzar con el plan de Tomoyo.

-Puedo tomar una licencia bajo el pretexto de ayudarte con los arreglos de la boda. Podemos usar las salidas para arreglar eso y averiguar lo que podamos del caso al mismo tiempo. No te preocupes por Eriol, yo hablaré con él. Estoy segura de que no se opondrá y podemos usar su conocimiento y hacer que mantenga ocupado a Ryusuke para que no nos descubra.

-El plan suena genial. ¿Cuándo comenzamos? Espero que Eriol acepte. -Meilin estaba ansiosa por comenzar. Ya se había olvidado de su frustración y nuevos planes se formaban en su mente.

-Primero tengo que hablar con Eriol. Lo voy a convencer del plan, no te preocupes. Te diré lo que sucedió mañana en la mañana.

-Gracias, Tomoyo. No se lo que haría si no te tuviera como apoyo. -Meilin le dijo agradecida.

-Para eso están las amigas después de todo. -Tomó a Meilin de las manos y la miró sonriendo. -Podemos comenzar con todos los preparativos en la mañana. Puede que incluso seamos capaces de resolver el caso antes de llevarte al altar.

Luego de esto, Tomoyo se levantó y le dio las buenas noches a su amiga, prometiéndole que le tendría una respuesta en la mañana.


	6. Muelle

**Muelle**

Las sucias paredes cubiertas de hollín debido al tráfico de la avenida que pasaba cerca de allí lanzaban sus sombras oscuras sobre los angostos callejones. El olor de los residuos de la fábrica le obstruía el olfato pero ni siquiera podía sentirlo, ya no. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que pudiera sentir algo? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Era difícil hacer la cuenta si no se podía dormir. El ruido, ese constante ruido lo mantenía despierto dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ni dormido ni despierto. O así era como quería estar. Deseaba tanto que desapareciera ese ruido, esa locura. Porque estaba loco, eso ya lo había deducido para estas alturas. No podía no estar loco si veía lo que había visto, si oía lo que había oído. Y no lo dejaban en paz. ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? El único lugar en el que se sentía seguro era cualquier lugar con mucho ruido fuerte, donde no pudiera escuchar el constante zumbido siguiéndolo. El único lugar en el que sentía que podía respirar era cerca del río, en el muelle, donde sea que hubiera agua corriendo y mucho ruido. Así que en el muelle era donde se había refugiado, con el constante movimiento y ruido de la gente incluso de noche. Pero aún así no podía dormir. ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Había sido atraído a ese lugar, eso lo sabía.

Continuó caminando, arrastrando sus cansados pies por el muelle lleno de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro como hormigas buscando su comida. Y él sólo continuaba caminando sin rumbo hasta quién sabe dónde, sólo caminando para alejarse de ellos, para alejarse de sí mismo. El sol de la mañana estaba elevándose por sobre los edificios, las sombras se hacían cada vez más pequeñas y la luz iluminaba todos los rincones. Y más gente avanzaba por el lugar en esa ajetreada mañana. La única figura que parecía no tener rumbo era él. Todos los demás parecían tener algo que hacer de inmediato, un lugar al que ir, un lugar en el cual los recibirían. Caminó hasta la orilla del muelle. Algunos metros más allá había un amarradero de botes y el guardia estaba sentado afuera de la caseta leyendo una revista.

Tal vez su locura lo había llevado hasta ese lugar a acabar con su miseria en ese lecho fangoso. Pero no quería ir al río. No, era más allá, en otra dirección hacia donde sus pasos lo guiaban. Pero nunca llegaba allí. Los ruidos siempre lo detenían y lo enviaban hacia otra dirección, asustado de lo que encontraría si se acercaba a ellos. Pero no se detenían. Pensó que si seguía los ruidos acabarían cuando llegara donde se encontraban. Eso no ocurrió. Los ruidos sólo se incrementaban y ya no podía acercarse a ellos. Lo perseguían. En ese momento estaba a salvo en medio de la gente. Con todo el ruido de la actividad alrededor de él los otros ruidos quedaban inmersos en el mar de caos. Podía olvidarse aunque fuera por un momento de que estaba huyendo. En algún momento tendría que regresar. No había dado aviso en su trabajo y se preocuparían. Pronto habría llamados preguntando por su estado. ¿Pero qué podía decirles? ¿Que estaba huyendo de los ruidos? Lo tomarían por loco y lo encerrarían, y no los culparía. Ni siquiera él pensaba que estaba cuerdo ya. Lo que hacía no era el comportamiento de una persona cuerda.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso. Sus manos se movían nerviosas a los lados. Miraba sobre su hombro constantemente mientras se abría camino por entre la gente en las calles. Lentamente se alejó del muelle. Sabía a dónde quería ir y hacia allí se dirigía. Cuando había hecho un par de kilómetros en esa dirección, cambió de idea y dobló hacia un lugar diferente. Al llegar a mitad de camino de donde estaba yendo ahora se detuvo. De nuevo miró a los lados, como si no supiera en dónde se encontraba. Su mente divagaba y lo llevaba ahora hacia el final de la calle. Sólo caminaba, ya no miraba alrededor. No quería enfrentar lo que había allí si lo hacía. Chocaba constantemente con la gente a su paso que lo maldecía por su actitud y su aspecto desarreglado. Seguramente pensaban que estaba borracho, o peor, drogado, y se alejaban de su figura desalineada en cuanto se acercaba.

Nuevamente el aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones y él lo aspiró profundamente. Caminó sin rumbo en medio de los contenedores hasta que llegó a un camino entre medio de ellos y tomó una dirección al azar. Finalmente vio algo que llamó su atención. Uno de los contenedores tenía la puerta abierta. Se metió dentro. Estaba vacío y frío y despedía un olor rancio pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado cansado y sus pies estaban muy adoloridos y no había dormido en días. Cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él. Ahora el lugar estaba oscuro. Se dirigió tambaleante al otro lado de la habitación y cuando llegó a la pared opuesta se dejó caer lentamente en el piso. Finalmente, con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos. Pronto cayó en un profundo sueño del que nadie lo despertaría.


	7. Planeamiento

**Planeamiento**

Meilin se despertó muy temprano en la mañana. La niebla aún cubría las calles impidiendo la vista más que un par de metros, el cielo estaba cubierto y gris con algunas sombras anaranjadas producidas por el sol saliente que intentaba brillar incluso a través del grueso obstáculo. Se levantó y se cubrió con una bata antes de acercarse a mirar fuera de la ventana. Tuvo que limpiar la capa de neblina que había sobre la ventana, producto del choque entre el aire frío de afuera y el calor del interior, antes de poder mirar. La calle aún estaba oscura en muchos sitios y el sol aún no se elevaba al punto en que las luces ya no fueran necesarias. Esto le dio a entender que aún era demasiado temprano.

Tomando ventaja de esto, decidió que tomaría una ducha primero y luego continuaría desempacando. La noche anterior había desempacado únicamente la ropa que necesitaría. Ahora era hora del resto del equipaje, más específicamente, aquello que había traído de casa de su primo. Preparó sus cosas y cruzó el hall hasta el baño, y quince minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta, ya vestida para comenzar el día. Primero decidió comenzar con el baúl más grande. Con gran esfuerzo, lo movió a un sector desocupado de la habitación. Fue un proceso lento debido a que ese baúl era tan pesado que tuvieron que cargarlo entre Ryusuke y ella para meterlo en el baúl del auto y luego para subirlo al hall de entrada de la casa. Se preguntó si Nakuru habría sido capaz de levantarlo y subirlo a la habitación por sí misma. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de sus habilidades. Al ser una guardiana era natural que tuviera habilidades más allá de las de un ser humano, pero jamás la había visto demostrar nada fuera de lo común por lo cual no sabía cuáles serían sus alcances. Bueno, sería sólo cuestión de preguntar a Tomoyo o a Spinel al respecto.

Al levantar la tapa del baúl saltó a la vista la razón de su peso. Todo el espacio estaba ocupado por libros, carpetas y papeles. Sobre el contenido había un sobre dirigido a ella. Lo tomó y lo abrió para encontrar dentro una carta de sus primas. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa de cariño a medida que leía lo que decía. Cada una de ellas había escrito algo y todas eran palabras llenas de ánimo y amor por ella y felicitaciones en su próximas nupcias. Todas habían mostrado su apoyo desde el inicio y seguían siendo tan afectuosas como siempre. Fueron ellas quienes habían ido hasta la casa de su prima para llevarse sus cosas cuando se enteraron de que permanecería en Londres definitivamente. No sabía qué obstáculos les habría puesto su madre pero aún así ellas fueron y se llevaron todo y lo llevaron todo luego hasta Japón, donde Syaoran se lo había entregado durante su visita. Cuando se enteró de lo que habían hecho por ella había querido agradecerles en persona, pero su tía se las había llevado de vuelta a Hong Kong luego de una rápida visita a su nuevo sobrino para que no cansaran a la madre con sus constantes atenciones y cariños. Esto significó que para cuando Meilin llegó junto con los Hiragizawa ellas acababan de irse y no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerles. La carta rebosante de sus sentimientos hacia ella hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas de gratitud. Tendría que agradecerles apropiadamente cuando estuvieran allí para el día de su boda, después de todo serían sus damas de honor.

Dejó la carta sobre los papeles y fue en busca de la siguiente maleta, la colocó sobre el piso y la abrió. Las chicas habían hecho un trabajo completo al limpiar su habitación de las cosas que contenía. Aquí estaba apilado ordenadamente todo el contenido de su escritorio y cajones. Había cajas para las cosas pequeñas, carpetas para los papeles y notas, los objetos frágiles estaban envueltos en envoltorios de aire para evitar que se rompieran. Incluso su lámpara favorita estaba allí, con la bombilla envuelta aparte a su lado. Luego de revisar por encima los objetos que había, volteó su vista con aire sospechoso hacia una gran caja que había en una esquina. ¿Se habrían atrevido? Meilin fue hasta ella y cortó la cinta de embalar y la abrió. Allí sólo estaban sus zapatos y otros objetos de la habitación. Luego de asegurarse bien, fue hasta el resto del equipaje y continuó abriéndolo y revisando todo lo que había hasta que estuvo segura de todo el contenido. Solo faltaban un par de cosas que por su tamaño y valor era seguro que su madre se habría opuesto completamente a que se llevaran. Estaba bien, no las necesitaba. No necesitaba ni la mitad de las cosas allí pero las chicas se habían tomado la molestia de hacérselas llegar y no las podía rechazar. Meilin volvió a cerrar las maletas con las cosas que no necesitaba de momento y se centró en la que tenía el contenido de su escritorio, el cual comenzó a colocar en el escritorio de la habitación. Cuando estaba abriendo las cajas con las cosas dentro, encontró uno de los objetos que no había visto. Al menos el corazón del objeto. Tomó entre sus manos el disco rígido. Cuando se había ido de su casa se había llevado con ella la computadora portátil con toda su información personal, pero no había podido llevarse la de escritorio con todos sus trabajos dentro. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podía sacar el disco rígido y llevárselo, estaba demasiado alterada para pensar mucho en ese momento. Aparentemente sus primas eran más listas que ella o su madre y viéndose impedidas de llevarse todo el aparato, habían optado por quitarle el núcleo con la información. Esto le quitaba un gran peso de la mente, ya que aunque pudiera continuar con su carrera en ese lugar, le aterraba pensar que tendría que rehacer todos los trabajos sin su información. Ahora podría concentrarse completamente en el futuro sin tener que preocuparse por el pasado.

El reloj dio las nueve en ese momento. Hora del desayuno. Meilin se levantó y se dirigió al desayunador en donde encontró a Tomoyo ya sentada junto con Spinel mientras Nakuru se ocupaba de las cosas alrededor.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos entonces? -Fue la respuesta de Meilin al saludo de Tomoyo mientras se sentaba para desayunar. Quería comenzar de inmediato con la búsqueda. Nakuru le sirvió el té y fue a la cocina a buscarle su plato.

-Lo lamento, no podemos. -Tomoyo dijo tristemente. -No podré ir contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hablé con Eriol y accedió a ayudar. El conseguirá la información del caso e impedirá que Ryusuke se entere de lo que estás haciendo. Pero a cambio yo debo permanecer fuera de ello. Me prohibió acompañarte. -Tomoyo explicó suavemente.

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Meilin se volvió una de decepción cuando por fin comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

-El está preocupado de nuestra seguridad. Dos mujeres solas buscando a un asesino es una imprudencia. Es demasiado arriesgado y no me permitirá ir. -Tomoyo hablaba tranquilamente, como si solamente estuviera discutiendo el estado del clima.

-No lo comprendo. -O más bien no quería creerlo. En los últimos tiempos, de algún modo había llegado a considerar a Tomoyo como su mejor amiga. Había estado deseando secretamente el poder salir con ella del mismo modo que lo hacía Sakura. Este nuevo proyecto sería justamente eso, una de aquéllas aventuras de antaño como las que solían tener cuando eran niños. Sólo que esta vez ella sería la protagonista, no Sakura. Ella sería el centro de la atención. Y tendría a una amiga leal a su lado para ayudarla y alentarla.

Pensó en lo que haría, qué usaría, cómo actuaría. Y repentinamente recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso. Recordó el rostro demacrado de Ryusuke, sus ojos cansados, su persistencia y su inacabable ánimo. El estaba trabajando tanto para ayudar a otros son esperar ningún tipo de agradecimiento. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma al momento. Ella estaba pensando en divertirse y tener atención mientras el hombre que amaba trabajaba en bien de otros sin obtener ningún tipo de reconocimiento por su esfuerzo, y así era como él lo quería. Estaba trabajando para mantenerla a salvo. Se reprendió a sí misma y tomó una decisión.

-Iré aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.

-No irás sola. Nakuru irá contigo como tu guardaespaldas. -Meilin abrió la boca aún sin poder comprender, pero no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Tomoyo continuó explicando calmadamente en detalle. -El plan es que Nakuru te acompañe como tu asistente mientras vas por todos lados haciendo los arreglos para tu boda, visitando floristas, pasteleros, decoradores, etc. Todo en diferentes partes de Londres. Mientras tanto, entre las reuniones programadas, tú y ella podrían hacer paradas en uno o dos sitios en el camino para mirar los alrededores o charlar con la gente del lugar. Nadie sospecharía de dos mujeres con bolsas de compras. Y si se torna peligroso, Nakuru podrá protegerte mucho mejor de lo que lo haría ningún guardaespaldas que yo pudiera darte. Además, necesitarás a alguien fuera que te pueda dar la información de los lugares a lo que ir, y mi oficina está muy protegida. -Terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Planeaste todo esto anoche? -Meilin preguntó impresionada. Parecía que había pensado en todos al detalle.

-De hecho, el plan es de Eriol. El lo planeó anoche. Para que Ryusuke no sospeche de lo que sucede es mejor que quien te ayude sea yo y no él, y esa idea llevó a la de tener una base de operaciones externa. Es más sencillo para las comunicaciones en caso de emergencia. ¿Qué opinas?

Meilin estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz la interrumpió desde atrás.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho! Iremos a todos lados juntas y veremos todo y te protegeré, no te preocupes. -Parecía que Nakuru ya estaba lista para la aventura.

-Bueno... Si tú no tienes problemas en hacerlo, creo que estará bien. -Meilin se rindió ante la alegría de la guardiana.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntas, ya lo verás! -Nakuru la abrazó hasta que Meilin ya no podía respirar y movía los brazos en el aire intentando liberarse. Tomoyo corrió en su auxilio y las chicas se pusieron a discutir los planes mientras desayunaban.

Mientras tanto, Spinel hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibido. Su amo le había pedido que las vigilara por si acaso. Eso no significaba que fuera a meterse de ningún modo en sus proyectos.

* * *

**NA:**

_Gomenasai! Perdón por la larga espera por este capítulo. Tuve demasiados problemas personales que me mantuvieron en constante estrés todo el tiempo, sin contar un bloqueo mental que me duró más de un mes del cual no pude sacar ni una sola palabra para poder escribir. Esperemos que ya haya pasado para poder volver a un mejor ritmo de escritura. Yo también quiero lograr avanzar la historia lo más que se pueda. _

_Espero que este capítulo esté bien. Como fue hecho en medio de ese bloqueo, es posible que tenga fallas, por lo que si encuentran algo sobre lo que comentar, bueno o malo, por favor háganlo. Todo sería de gran ayuda. Necesito mucho de sus reseñas para poder mejorar y avanzar. Onegai! _

_Arigato!!!_


End file.
